


The Best Wingmen Are Dogs

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Kosmo and Baebae are the goodest doggos, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Kosmo, dogs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt expected a nice walk around the dog park with his wonderful lady, he got that and a cute boy too.





	The Best Wingmen Are Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with something that isn't related to my chaptered work in the slightest! (don't worry I'm working on it I promise XD).
> 
> This lovely little oneshot hit me like a freight train today after I took my own ginormous dog to the dog park and almost biffed it in the river. Alas there was no cute boy for me but my dog had fun! And really that's all that matters. 
> 
> Weirdly enough this fic was written to Dive Bar Saints by Home Free which doesn't relate at all but it was the vibe I was rolling with so here we are! I highly recommend you give it a listen, great song. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the story!!

“Ack Kosmo! Wait! Shit! Stop!” Matt here’s a voice scream before a massive splash and a bark.

He runs quickly around the bend if the park path to find a massive Newfoundlander and a very wet young man sitting in the shallows along the bank of the river.

The young man looks up at his bangs darkly, soaked through as they are, and tries to blow them out of his face. He does not succeed. 

“You alright there?” Matt calls as he moves closer, Baebae hot on his heels.

The other man’s head whips around and he looks at Matt with wide eyes and fire in his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” his voice breaks in embarrassment, “Just lost my footing is all.” He chuckles weakly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty wet down here. Did you want a hand up?” the other guy nods and Matt steps into the water, reaching out his hand to help him up.

The first thing Matt notices about the man when he finally gets his feet under him, is that he’s tall, not as tall as Matt, but still a decent height. 

The second thing is that he’s got some of the brightest blue eyes Matt’s ever seen and they pop surrounded by the rich caramel skin and the soft brown hair that frames his face. Matt’s breath catches when they make eye contact but the other man doesn’t notice.

Matt takes a moment to look over at the large dog just chilling in the water at the man’s side, it’s leash is still attached to it’s collar and rests, floating in the water around the mans feet. “Beautiful dog you’ve got there. Newfoundlander right?”

“Thanks, he’s not mine though. My friend went out of town with his brother for a couple days and asked me to dog sit. He doesn’t have much of a yard and neither do I but my friend said it would be fine to take him here everyday since that’s what he gets anyways. I don’t think he took into account my twiggy arms and the size of his dog though. As soon as Kosmo saw water, he took off and dragged me in with him.” The young, gorgeous, man explains.

This gives Matt an excuse to take a look at the guy’s arms and he wouldn’t call them twiggy, to his face. He’s lithe and looks like a runner or a swimmer maybe, he’s got the shoulders for swimming. 

“I thought you said you lost your footing?” Matt teases.

The man sputters for a moment before blushing, “I didn’t want to tell the hot guy that came to my rescue that I’d been dragged into the river at a dog park, by a dog.” he grumbles.

Matt chuckles, “Well this ‘hot guy’ doesn’t mind coming to your rescue, no matter what the reason. Besides, if it hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have such a good conversation starter and I’d probably be pining after such a beautiful stranger for the rest of my life.” he winks. 

The other man sputters and turns even more red, which Matt did not think was a thing that could happen. 

“I’m Matt by the way, and this lovely little girl here is Baebae.” he smiles warmly and gestures to his dog sitting calmly on the shore, watching events unfold.

“Lance. This is Kosmo, the fluffy demon.” the big dog boofs and wags his tail happily. 

“Well since you just got here, how about we let the doggos run amok and we can get you drying off in the sun over there, sound good?” Matt suggests, pointing at the bench in a convenient patch of bright sun.

Lance smiles and nods. He picks up Kosmo’s leash and moves to exit the water. Kosmo follows easily and sits in the dirt in front of Lance when Lance relaxes into the bench. Matt follows shortly after with Baebae falling into step quickly. 

Matt sits himself down on the bench and leans over to address his dog, “Go play Baebae.” and the little bull terrier wags her tail before turning quickly and launching herself back towards the river.

Lance leans forward unclips Kosmo’s leash from his harness. The big dog looks at him a moment, then looks at Matt. He doesn’t move. 

Lance looks at the small bear of a dog in confusion, “Kosmo, you can go play in the water now.” the dog looks back at Lance and huffs. He still doesn’t go anywhere.

Matt looks at the huge dog and Kosmo turns and looks right back. Matt reaches a hand out and lets Kosmo sniff him. The big black dog sniffs Matt’s hand quickly, must deem him acceptable because he licks Matt’s hand before getting up and trotting into the water after Baebae.

“That was weird, I’ve never seen him do that before.” Lance comments, watching the two dogs splash around with a confused look on his face. 

“I think he was protecting you. He didn’t want to leave you with me until he’d decided I was okay. You must spend a lot of time with him.” Matt explains, eyes drifting from the dogs too look at Lance’s confused face.

“Well Keith, his person, is as close to being my brother as my actual brothers so yeah, I spend a lot of time over at his place and playing with Kosmo.” Lance chuckles, looking back at Matt.

Matt feels his heart skip at the mention of Keith being a pseudo-brother, not a potential suitor. He still doesn’t know if Lance is single but he’s feeling more hopeful. 

“He probably thinks of you as one of the family then if you are so close to his person. Newfoundlanders are pretty family oriented for a working dog so it would make sense that he’d want to protect you while Keith isn’t around. I can’t blame him either, you’re too gorgeous to leave behind.” Matt winks and the blush that was finally fading from Lance’s face comes back with avengence.

Lance gapes like a fish, “How are you that smooth?! That isn’t fair! You can’t be a literal Adonis and be that smooth!” Lance shrieks once his brain reconnects to his mouth.

Matt throws his head back and laughs. God this guy is cute.

“I wouldn’t call myself anything close to ‘a literal Adonis’ but I appreciate the compliment. You thinking I’m smooth though means it’s working!” Matt says as his laughter finally dies.

“...You’re kidding right? Have you never looked in a mirror? You’re one of the most attractive men I’ve ever met. I bet that taking most of my weight to help me out of the water didn’t even faze you, I could see those goddamn muscles from a mile away because you’re ripped! And god that scar on your cheek? Ugh. Gives your already locked in 10/10 status a boost to a 15.” Lance argues, gesturing wildly with his hands to try and help get his point across. 

Matt snorts in amusement. “Scars really do it for you huh?”

“Scars are sexy as hell. Plus they’re little clues to the stories that make up a person. I’d love to know the story behind that one, I feel like it’s a pretty good one.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and nods once.

“It is a pretty cool story and I’d love to tell it, but I need you to do something for me before you get to hear it.” Matt smirks.

“What?” Lance looks really confused now.

“I need you to let me take you on a date, only the person I’m dating gets to be told the story.” Matt winks again and Lance’s face is once more on fire.

Lance opens his mouth to answer when Kosmo decides now is the time to come bother his temporary human and shake all over the men on the bench. 

Lance shrieks and Matt laughs as they get covered in dog fur water. Baebae comes running up beside Kosmo, already having shaken herself off, and pants looking up at Matt in anticipation.

“Was that really necessary Kosmo? Did you really need to do that right then?” Kosmo pants innocently, tongue lolling from his large mouth. “You’re lucky I love you buddy or Keith would be down a dog.” he grumbles.

Matt watches Lance scratch behind Kosmo’s very wet ears, secretly enjoying the sight of this man with a large fluffy dog. He hopes he’ll see this sight much more often. 

“So, about that date?” Matt asks hopefully.

“Well Matt,” Lance begins with a serious look on his face, “my only response is, when and where?” a grin breaks onto his face.

Matt’s heart leaps and he grins right back. “Let me get your number and I’ll call you with the details, but I was thinking dinner and maybe a movie?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Lance’s grin turns fond.

“Excellent!” the exchange numbers and relax on the bench for a bit before Lance’s phone rings.

“Shit, I gotta go. My other friends Hunk and Pidge need me for a project of theirs and if I’m late Pidge might actually kill me.” Lance sighs.

Pidge? No way.

“Your the Lance Katie always talks about!” Matt suddenly announces. 

“I mean, I only ever call her Pidge but yeah?” Lance’s confused face makes another appearance and Matt thinks it’s adorable.

He chuckles, “Pidge is my younger sister. She talks about you and Hunk all the time.”

“That little rat!” Lance exclaims. Matt’s confused expression gets him to elaborate, “She told me her older brother was a dork and ‘totally not your type’ so that I wouldn’t try and date you! That jerk!”

Matt laughs again, “That sounds like something Pidge would do. You know what though? For all her scheming she couldn’t stop us from meeting.” Lance looks shocked for a moment before he smiles. 

“A very good point. As much as I would genuinely like to spend more time talking to you Matt, I do have to go because your sister will skin me alive and I actually want to experience our date which means I need that skin.” Lance says, shivering at the thought of what Pidge will do to him.

“I would also like for you to be alive for our date, I want to know what your skin feels like while it’s on your body too.” he winks again.

Lance hooks Kosmo up to his leash, face burning and unable to get another word out. Matt just grins.

Lance starts walking away quickly, Matt waving at him. Matt watches him go until he can’t see the shorter man because of the trees surrounding the little beach. He needs to get going on that date soon.

He grabs his phone and sends a very flirty text to Lance, giggling to himself before he too stand up and makes his way to the other exit from the beach Baebae following close behind.

Lance send him back an angry face and a heart, which is kind of contradictory but Matt gets the idea. 

Oh yeah, this is going to be a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that was adorable and it was super fun to write! Let me know what you thought of it be leaving me a comment or a kudos! Let me know what your favourite breed of dog is cause I'm curious! I personally adore Greyhounds and Irish Wolfhounds myself (big dogs are my favourite, my furbaby is half Irish Wolfhound and half Maremma, essentially a small bear).


End file.
